


Moonlight Serenade

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Moonlight Serenade

Light dances over the marble of your pale skin,   
the moonlit surface of a pretty fairytale.  
Odes have been sung to your beauty - too many and not nearly enough  
for there is so much more to love.

I heard that the sun envies your grace,   
while the moon whispers about your darkest desires.  
I hate that they think you’re theirs to talk about and I wonder  
when they will ever learn

That I have seen your soul, as it is the other half of mine.  
That I’m the darkest desire of them all - the fire in your veins and your salvation.

That I’m the one who loves the man behind the god.

I want to shout it at the sky, the cold light of stars my witness.  
I’m the one who knows the taste of your skin and the scent of your lust.  
I get to drink you in and drink you down,   
while your heart beats in my chest and my lungs fill you with life.

The roaring noise of a world ending will not change that I can  
pick out the sound of your lashes when they kiss my face  
but could never name the color of your eyes.

I’ve counted the freckles on your body and   
named every single one

_Mine_

There is nothing I don’t know about you and yet   
I want to spend the rest of my days  
with you.  
I want to learn you again and again and again - get drunk on your taste just so  
that I can forget the way my name sounds on your lips.

_Will you show me again?_


End file.
